¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Ellos también merecen regalos por su cumpleaños / Los personajes irán cambiando mensualmente. Posible OoC, tal vez uno que otro EWE? y demás locuras :)
1. Capítulo 01: Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 01 | GINNY WEASLEY.**

* * *

 **11 de agosto, 1991.**

Flores, globos, serpentinas, burbujas y hechizos. Sí, sí, sí.

Ginny estaba feliz con todo eso, ¡todos sus cumpleaños habían sido así y todos le habían encantado! Pero, estos eran sus diez años. ¡Ya era una niña grande! Ya no quería _solo_ flores, globos, serpentinas, burbujas y hechizos. Quería otras cosas, el problema era que no sabía qué otras cosas quería.

—¡Enana!

—¡No me digan así!

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos frente a los dos altos adolescentes idénticos.

—Pero si eres una enana —explicó uno.

—Y a las enanas se les dice enanas —razonó el otro.

—No me gusta. —Ginny puso un puchero—. Yo soy grande.

—¡Una enana grande! —corearon los gemelos tomando a la pequeña y bailándola con ellos. Ginny rió encantada—. Y díganos, enana grande, ¿qué quiere de cumpleaños!

Ginny estaba muy mareada después de tantos giros; con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello hecho un desastre y pequeñas chispitas en su visión. Así que contestó:

—Un inodoro.

—Pues un inodoro tendrá.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 165.**

 _¡Hola, hola! Bienvenidos a esta recopilación de drabbles, espero les gusten._

 _Para mí, la idea del inodoro tenía cierta antigüedad entre los hermanos :)_

 _Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


	2. Capítulo 02: Celestina Warbeck

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro El armario de escobas._

 **Advertencias:** Los cinco drabbles presentes (Ginny, Celestina, Tina, Percy y Umbridge), fueron corregidos y escritos en el período de 12:00 AM - 2:00 AM; pido disculpas por las erratas :)

* * *

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 02 | CELESTINA WARBECK.**

* * *

 **18 de agosto, 1942.**

Celestina estaba agotada.

Los pies le dolían, la garganta le ardía y el sudor chorreaba por su cuerpo a caudales. Su respiración era errática, sus pulmones no daban abasto y su torso repiqueteaba. La túnica se le ceñía con maña en todo el cuerpo, las botas altas le apretaban los pies y el cabello se le pegaba al cráneo del sudor.

Por ello, apenas llegó al camerino se tomó dos pociones para el dolor, se desnudó y aplicó un _fregoteo_ en todo el cuerpo, se vistió con una falda corta de cuero, una blusa de tiros púrpura y una botas de tacón que le llegaban a la rodilla, se tomó dos _agua alegre_ , alisó y cepilló su cabello y se maquilló con un simple hechizo.

—¡Hey, Celes! ¿Estás lista?

—¡Sí!

Celestina todavía seguía agotada, pero estaba en Estados Unidos y era su cumpleaños e iba a disfrutarlo. No importaba si acababa de terminar un concierto.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 155.**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Curiosamente, este es el único que puede dejar en las 155w, pensaba dejar así también el de Umbridge, pero al final Mezquina se inspiró con ella (no mucho, pero sí)._

 _Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


	3. Capítulo 03: Porpentina Goldstein

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
...**

 **CAPÍTULO 03 | PORPENTINA GOLDSTEIN.**

* * *

 **19 de agosto, 1924.**

— _Vamos_ , Tina, ¡salgamos esta noche!

—Estoy ocupada.

—¡Pero hoy tienes que divertirte!

—Estoy ocupada.

—¡Nunca se está demasiado ocupada para celebrar!

—Pues yo sí estoy demasiado ocupada.

— _Por favor_ , solo un ratito.

—No.

—¡Vamos! Un _boggart_ tiene más ánimos que tú.

—No me importa.

—¡ _Tiiiinaaaa_!

—¡Por Merlín, Queenie! ¡No iré! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Me quedaré aquí haciendo mi trabajo! ¡Así que podrías dejarme en paz! —gritó perdiendo los nervios. En seguida se arrepintió, pues su hermana se abrazó a sí misma y retrocedió. Tina bajó la pluma y se relajó—. Mira, Queenie. Está bien que quieras que me divierta por mi cumpleaños, pero yo me divierto de una forma diferente a la que tú lo haces. A mí me gusta hacer mi trabajo —explicó y Queenie siguió viéndola herida. Tina se levantó y la tomó por los hombros; hablándole dulcemente, como solía hacerlo su madre—. Si quieres, puedes ir a celebrar en mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

Queenie la miró fijamente y asintió. Terminó de acercarse y le dejo un beso en la frente.

—Me iré a divertir en tu nombre —prometió.

Cuando su hermana salió del cuarto, respiró aliviada.

La amaba, pero a veces Queenie podía llegar a ser irritante.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 201.**

 _Iban a ser doscientas y ya, pero cuando releía cierta frase me sonó mejor con **una** palabra más y, pues, así quedó X'D No tiene importancia, pero mi cerebro a casi las dos de la madrugada no opina igual._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	4. Capítulo 04: Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic pertenece al "Reto especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 04: PERCY WEASLEY.**

* * *

 **22 de agosto, 2000.**

Nunca. Jamás. En la vida. Ni de broma. ¡NUNCA!

Honestamente, Percy no supo por qué aceptó la propuesta de sus hermanos. Tal vez porque la guerra había terminado hacía un año y quería complacer a George. Tal vez porque él mismo necesitaba divertirse. Tal vez porque los alucinógenos habían estado en su bebida desde mucho más temprano.

Pero, en definitiva, había sido una pésima idea. Horrible, horripilante, nefasta, mala, muy mala.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos?!

—Silencio...

—Por favor...

—Piedad...

Percy se encontraba tirado sobre un charco, con la cabeza punzándole, una sensación pegajosa en todo el cuerpo y los lentes extraviados. Sus sentidos estaban embotados y no podía identificar dónde se encontraba. Eso sí, apestaba a alcohol.

—¡Si mamá los encuentra así los matará!

" _Ginny_ ", pensó, como si fuese una revelación divina, " _la que está hablando es Ginny_ ".

Eso significaba que estaba en la Madriguera. Y si él se veía tan miserable como se sentía, entonces su madre sí los mataría.

—Por favor no grites, Ginny —pidió Ron.

—Y ayúdanos, hermanita —dijo Charlie.

—¿Dónde están mis gafas? —preguntó Percy y su voz se le hizo pastosa y lenta.

—Los vendiste.

—¿Qué?

—Necesitábamos dinero para seguir bebiendo.

—¿Mis gafas?

— _Ajá_.

—Son un desastre —interrumpió Ginny la conversación entre Percy y George a susurros—. Y solo los ayudaré porque me deberán algo.

Horas después, cuando sus recuerdos comenzaron a volver a él, Percy volvió a prometerse que nunca iba a volver a dejar que George organizase una de sus fiestas. No importaba si estuviese deprimido o no.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 255.**

 _Este, junto al de Umbridge (sí, lo sé), es el drabble más largo X'D_

 _Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


	5. Capítulo 05: Dolores Umbridge

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 05 | DOLORES UMBRIDGE.**

* * *

 **26 de agosto, 1975.**

 _Ding dong_.

—Dolores, ve a abrir.

—Sí, padre.

La pequeña de dos coletas castañas y vestido rosa revoloteó alegremente al recibidor. Era el día de su cumpleaños y sus amigos iban a venir a su fiesta. Abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. Se encargó de tomar los abrigos de todos y saludarlos cortésmente, como su padre le había enseñado.

Ella tenía que portarse así porque era el día de su fiesta: ella era la anfitriona.

Todos le sonreían, la abrazaban y felicitaban. Recibió muchos regalos y mimos, su padre incluso la dejó sentarse en sus piernas para que cantase el _feliz cumpleaños_.

¡Era su día! ¡Todo iba perfecto!

Hasta la aberración, hasta que ya no lo fue, hasta que lo perdió.

Dolores amaba a su hermano pequeño, así fuese _squib_ lo seguía queriendo. Pero a su padre le molestaba cuando bajaba y había invitados; lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. Dolores no supo por qué, pero su hermano bajó y la fiesta quedó arruinada.

El pastel no importaba, los adornos rosados y brillantes fueron hechos trizas, los invitados dejaron de aplaudir y festejar, Dolores quedó olvidada con su lindo vestido rosa y coletas castañas.

Solo hubo gritos y reclamos, golpes y furia, amenazas y culpas.

Su cumpleaños se arruinó. Y Dolores lloró y culpó a su madre en la soledad de su habitación (porque su padre se molestaría y le pegaría si la veía llorando). Si no fuese por los genes defectuosos de su madre su hermanito no sería _squib_ y todos serían una familia feliz.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 255.**

 _Admito que hasta hace poco (cuando hacía investigación para un reto), fue que me leí la historia de Umbridge en la wikia. Y en base a eso (y las ganas de drama de Mezquina: todo sea dicho), salió esta cosita._

 _Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


End file.
